


Deep

by LogicBomb



Category: Anthropomorphism, Giant squid - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicBomb/pseuds/LogicBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, it's a short story from the point of view of the giant squid.<br/>Just a warning, this isn't the happiest of stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. It was sort of inspired by this: http://vaguelyvictoria.tumblr.com/post/20804354068/releasethehugs

It was dark. Unbelievably dark, but he was used to that. He didn’t acknowledge the blackness as he used his tentacles to navigate the endless expanse. Every so often, something brushed against his enormous side and then darted quickly away. He never actually knew what those somethings were, but he often wondered. He had been directionlessly moving for such a long time that he no longer remembered where he had come from, or even what he was. Suddenly, the color of the water changed and his eyes burned. He didn’t have the words to express what he was seeing, but it was coming from a small object held by a four tentacled creature and was directed at him in a beam. The creature was emitting bubbles and its tentacles seemed oddly stiff, bending only in the middle instead of gracefully flowing. He wasn’t really sure why he could see more than he had ever been able to, but he was curious. So curious. He extended a tentacle in greeting to the tiny creature, but the creature only swam quickly away, leaving him alone. The water returned to its usual color, and he was able to see even less than he usually did. For the first time, he felt the darkness pressing in and wondered why he had never noticed it before. He felt a burning desire to understand, but he had never had an experience such as this. He continued to swim along, but now that he knew that there were other things, alive things, he couldn’t help but long for company. It was a novel idea, but it wouldn’t leave him no matter how much he tried to ignore it. 

Some time later (How long, he didn’t know. He has no real concept of time), the color of the water changed again, and this time there were two creatures. Their tentacles flailed rapidly and inelegantly, and they appeared to be interacting with one another somehow. He wanted to join, so he tried to imitate them by moving his tentacles around. At first, he thought that he might have been successful, but the creatures only swam away, exactly as the first had. This time, he knew that he could not suppress his curiosity, and so he followed the creatures, moving in their wake. They swam in a direction in which he had never gone, but he had to follow, had to know. The farther they went, the more the color of the water changed, but this time, there was no small object. The new color was all around him. The water felt different, too. It was nice, but he couldn’t say how. He felt oddly free, but he was still curious, so he continued to follow the creatures until he saw a giant creature with flowing tentacles. Intrigued, he reached up to touch, but his tentacle went through. Confused, he continued to follow the creatures and the image mirrored his movements. Eventually, he saw a large dark shape. When they reached it, the creatures disappeared and he was left with the something. Dismayed at losing the creatures, he was determined not to lose the shape, so he reached up and grabbed it, wrapping his tentacles securely around it. Too late, he realized that his grip had been too strong as he felt the shape crumble. Pieces fell around him and he saw many creatures appear, moving away from him as quickly as possible. 

Saddened, he turned away and swam back in the direction that he had come from. He understood now that the creatures were not for him. When the water returned to its familiar hue, he relaxed. It was better for him to remain here, where he had always been. And so he did.


End file.
